<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flurry of Scandals by takoyaki (tamagoyaki)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670782">Flurry of Scandals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagoyaki/pseuds/takoyaki'>takoyaki (tamagoyaki)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Act-Age (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Social Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagoyaki/pseuds/takoyaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot idea 1: It begins with Araya. Chiyoko is determined to end it with her.</p><p>Alternatively,</p><p>#Dating Yonagi trends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momoshiro Chiyoko/Yonagi Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flurry of Scandals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In which Kei does not use social media, and Araya is determined to use his to get her attached.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It begins again with Akira, as one might expect.</p><p> </p><p>Momoshiro Chiyoko is usually partial towards photos of her girlfriend even on the best of days (because spending dozens of minutes admiring Kei’s photo is decidedly not an efficient usage of time), but when the photos come from her Boss’ son and include another person, there is decidedly no reason why she shouldn’t spend her time on this event.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>H. Akira: Chiyoko-kun, take a look at this!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The time stamp is dated to last night, 1AM.</p><p> </p><p>Having made up her mind to give Akira a proper teasing session on skin maintenance and proper sleeping schedules, Chiyoko scrolls down and the things she sees are not… ideal.</p><p> </p><p>In the forwarded message is a photo aptly described by its hashtags:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#Yonagi Kei   #Araya Myojin   #S.Korean BBQ</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>What the photo lacks for its descriptors is the posture in which both Kei and Araya are sleeping in – <em>that is to say, </em>shoulder to shoulder, heads tilted side-ways to rest against one another, both mouths parted somewhat in a restful sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Then down below, the very first comment she sees is:</p><p> </p><p><em>Anon0831: Yonagi Kei and Myojin Araya a-a-a-are dating?! (</em> <em>°ロ°</em> <em>) !</em></p><p> </p><p>Chiyoko smiles and decides she should give that Monkey King a proper whacking with a bokuton next time she sees him.</p><p> </p><p>Because right under that comment is the most recent reply made several minutes prior:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>M. Araya: Yup. You good with that, Yonagi? (¬ ¬ )</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He is <em>not</em> asking her girlfriend out on social media.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>M. Chiyoko: Oh my. What a bold proposal. Please don’t scare Yonagi-san off. She’s a delicate and very precious fan of mine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>M. Araya: Here’s that 'delicate' fan of yours, Momoshiro. [Attached pic]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In it, it shows both Araya and Kei dressed in onsen kimonos down at the hot springs their current film brought them to. Kei is donning a gorgeous tea leaf green haori over her mint green yukata. Kei has her hair down, damp and framing her heart-shaped face, face deadpanning as she elbows that one <em>jerk</em> who is absolutely full of himself and slinging an arm over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Down below, the photo is hashtagged:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#Yonagi Kei   #Myojin Araya   #Dating Yonagi   #Let’s start a trend</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Her phone buzzes with another reply thereafter:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>M. Araya: Wow~ So the camera is meant for times like these, isn’t it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chiyoko smiles, absolutely <em>sparkling</em> (because she’s sure Princess Iron Fan’s lethal side wouldn’t appeal right now). As she peers down at that ‘Dating Yonagi’ and ‘<em>Let’s start a trend</em>’ hashtags, she’s absolutely sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>This is going to be a trend, and it isn’t going to be one she likes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ogami Riku, her <em>very </em><em>dear </em>and <em>much beloved</em> idol who she was raised to look up to, is next. </p><p> </p><p>In an all too predictable turn of events, he is but one of the many stars invited to shoot that film.</p><p> </p><p>Chiyoko’s phone displays a full body shot of Riku bringing Kei up in that <em>decidedly wretched and despicable <span class="u">bridal-carry</span></em> which she wasn’t able to do for Kei several years ago, back at the &lt;Rasetsunyo&gt; after-party. Bless Kei for her automatic deadpan face when it comes to all but Chiyoko herself, because her confused, blank face makes it clear how she’s utterly lost even as she brings her hand up in a peace sign for the camera. Riku – <em>tall, brilliant, strong, <span class="u">brilliant</span></em> Riku – is just grinning, full of <em>obnoxious</em> joy.</p><p> </p><p>The photo is tagged with:</p><p> </p><p><strong>#In Wonderland   #Ogami Riku   #Yonagi Kei   #Dating Yonagi</strong>  - and it has the comment:</p><p> </p><p><em>O. Riku: Let’s see how many couple names we can come up with? </em> <em>☆⌒</em> <em>(</em> <em>ゝ。</em> <em>∂)</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>O. Riku: 1. Yonagiku</em>
</p><p> </p><p>– is much predictably the first reply to his own comment.</p><p> </p><p>Chiyoko finds it difficult to maintain her smile because all she wants to do is stomp her feet down in his chest, like what she did to Araya back during &lt;Rasetsunyo&gt;.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, dear, how unpleasant this feeling is. ‘I’m so mad, I’m so mad.’ As the script went. <em>What should she do with this anger~?</em></p><p> </p><p><em>M. Chiyoko: How beautiful! (.</em> <em>❛</em> <em> ᴗ </em> <em>❛</em> <em>.) When is the wedding? Have you decided yet?</em></p><p> </p><p><em>M. Chiyoko: I have to prepare to steal the bride! c(ˆ</em> <em>⌣</em> <em>ˆ</em> <em>c)</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>O. Riku: Hahaha! Sorry, Momoshiri! But Antenna Girl’s already mine for the taking! (Ψ▼∀▼)∈</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chiyoko has to hide her face from the camera for the first in the longest time.</p><p> </p><p>Even her smile wouldn’t hide her murderous intent, she’s sure.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Then thereafter-</p><p> </p><p>More. Came.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>H. Akira: [attached pic]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s two stars facing opposite sides and winking at the camera in Ultra Masked Rider style. Kei, Chiyoko shall reluctantly admit (as she always does in the end), is unbearably cute with the motion. Her cherub cheeks lifted in an adorkable smile and her hands brought up before her lips, she reminds her of the anime girls she’s seen on TV of late. Never mind the guy standing behind her in that exact same style.</p><p> </p><p>Chiyoko is just reluctantly cropping Kei’s face out of that photo when Akira’s message comes in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>H. Akira: I-I’m so sorry, Chiyoko-kun. But Yonagi-kun insisted on posting it for her siblings at home no matter what.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Chiyoko scrolls down, there it is, haha~ A comment mocking her and Akira for both their efforts:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>O. Riku: You forgot something there, buddy?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>M. Araya: Here, Hori. Don’t say I didn’t help. <strong>#Dating Yonagi</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>H. Akira: AAAAAHHHHH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! NO, I’M NOT-asasafdsfd</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>H. Akira: Yea I m</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>H. Akira: NO I'M NOT</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s here then that Chiyoko remembers poor Akira, who is not dating <em>her</em> Yonagi Kei and who is currently being accosted by them, happens to be in that same film.</p><p> </p><p>She scares a junior away with her Princess Iron Fan face as she stared down her phone from a distance. (She isn’t confident enough not to break it.)</p><p> </p><p>But… Calm down.</p><p> </p><p>Chiyoko takes a deep breath. Chiyoko smiles as she treks back forward and picks up her phone again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She’ll have a month between today and the day they return to plan her revenge.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>One month later, after being bombarded by <em>hundreds </em>of pictures starring innocent Kei with some stranger or star all claiming that they’re <em>dating</em>, the plane for the All Stars movie finally lands back at Japan.</p><p> </p><p>Momoshiro Chiyoko sits, disguised, at a bench. She smiles when she spots Kei stepping through the airport doors to a flurry of camera lights – all reporters who came to get their share of fun in the no-doubt fake, friendly ‘Dating Yonagi’ fiasco.</p><p> </p><p>Kei blinks, wide-eyed and confused, at the many mics that are shoved close to her face.</p><p> </p><p>She purses her lips, still looking back unsurely when she’s pushed along by the rest of the All Stars crew.</p><p> </p><p>Then, she looks up and over the crowd, eyes searching for the plait beret Chiyoko told her she would come donning.</p><p> </p><p>Chiyoko’s smile curves wider under her scarf when their eyes meet for a second. Kei’s eyes light up like the stars. She begins, “Chiyo—” But stops herself quickly with a hand clapped over her mouth, face flushing at her slight mistake.</p><p> </p><p>She turns to her crew. She bows to them and makes a hasty farewell.</p><p> </p><p>Then, she charges right through the crowd of fans who were all amused at her fiasco with her co-stars.</p><p> </p><p><em>“CHIYOKO-CHAN!” </em>Much to Chiyoko’s amusement, she sees her mouth in lieu of screaming.</p><p> </p><p>Kei is panting ever so slightly when she stops before her.</p><p> </p><p>“You came here like you told me!” She beams.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Silly!” Chiyoko beams in spite of herself. Making sure that her disguise is properly in place, she reaches out and turns Kei’s face towards herself. “We’re dating after all!”</p><p> </p><p>“!” Kei’s eyes widen in a gasp when she’s kissed.</p><p> </p><p>A gasp runs through the crowd as well. In time, however, it all goes as Chiyoko postulated – Hands begin rising with phones to capture the moment. Reporters with their professional lenses extracted to zoom in and get a <em>good </em> report on them – ‘Yonagi Kei and the mysterious girl who appeared in the airport’. Chiyoko can already see the headlines raging all about that. Then, they’ll blast social media with all their good times together over the course of the next few weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Chiyoko glides her hand down the side of Kei’s face, tipping her chin up and deepening their kiss before separating their lips.</p><p> </p><p>She offers an upturned smile at Kei’s beat-red face, bespectacled eyes, and now kiss-bruised lips.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Chiyoko-chan…?” The mellow whimper near end is music to her ears. “Are you…?”</p><p> </p><p>Kei has always been waiting for her to get ready to come out. Now that she is, Chiyoko owes it to her to scream it out to the whole wide world, that ‘Yonagi Kei is <em>hers</em>’ – that <em>no one </em>is touching Kei except for her.</p><p> </p><p>Chiyoko reaches for her hand and interlinks their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we go?” She smirks, tugging Kei’s hoodie over her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?!” Kei yelps when she’s dragged along. </p><p> </p><p>‘The airport chase’ is next on her itinerary. She already has an escape route planned out in her head.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>One month later, his phone buzzes with a photo of Kei and Chiyoko.</p><p> </p><p>It’s taken at the beach they said they were going for a shoot.</p><p> </p><p>Chiyoko is smiling slyly up at the camera, one hand raised to hold the selfie stick as Kei leans in from the other side and shyly plants a quick peck on Chiyoko’s cheek. Her other hand has risen to cradle Kei’s head lovingly, entangling in a mess of silky dark locks.</p><p> </p><p>Hashtag: <strong>#Dating Yonagi   #Momoshiro Chiyoko   #Yonagi Kei   #ChiyoKei</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Kametarou, Nanao, do any of you know how to unfollow a person?” Tech-Idiot Araya leans back and asks them.</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares? You get what you deserve.” Nanao deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’re you trying to worm your way out of this bachelor hell? Stay, and enjoy it.” Kametarou breathes, completely evil.</p><p> </p><p>…Well, it's about time he gets rid of this phone anyways.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>